Conventionally, as this type of blood pressure monitor as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP 2006-149682A) for example, a wrist-type blood pressure monitor is known which includes a cuff that is equipped with an air bladder and is to be wrapped around a wrist serving as a measurement site, and a blood pressure measurement main body that is integrally bonded with the cuff.